


Until the End of Time

by NinjitsuD42



Category: Puzzle & Dragons (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Past Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjitsuD42/pseuds/NinjitsuD42
Summary: Short story I wrote about my OC and Arondight from Puzzle & Dragons.I do not own Puzzle & Dragons
Relationships: Kira (OC)/Arondight (Puzzle & Dragons - Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Until the End of Time

Arondight was breathing heavily, the leader of the Gleaming Skies falling before her. In front of her was the Misty Sierra Tower, where her reward was waiting for her. 

“Holy… crap. What… a fight,” she managed to say, slowly making her way to the tower. Her wounds were serious, but not fatal, yet at that moment, regardless of the pain she felt walking up the stairs, it didn’t matter.

Limping as she got to the top, the view was amazing. Beyond the tower was a beautiful field of flowers, vibrant in so many colors, it could’ve formed a rainbow. Even beyond that, the ocean’s waves rippled onto the sandy beach, the sound loud enough to be heard from the top of the pillar. But the reward wasn’t the view, as the actual prize was right behind her. 

Was it gold and other riches? No. Was it a legendary blade? Arondight already had one. Was it an Elixir of Life? Even better than that. It was Kira, her old friend, and the girl of her dreams.

Arondight and Kira had been friends since they were children. The two would do absolutely everything together. That friendship, however, soon became a romance, and the two promised to never leave each other’s side. So when Kira disappeared years ago, one can only imagine how devastated and heartbroken Arondight was. She was so depressed that she locked herself away from the world for a long time. There was crying, guilt, and even suicide attempts within that time. But one day, a voice from her blade told her to get back up and find Kira. Arondight did have to think for a bit but eventually went out in search of her girlfriend.

Throughout her journey, she had been through so much, and all of it had led to this moment. For her to be in Kira’s arms, feeling their smiles against each other… she dreamt of this scene. Nothing could explain the happiness that she felt at that moment, tears of joy dripping down on her face. “Kira… I’ve finally found you…”

“Gods, Arondight, I never thought that I’d see you again,” Kira responded, tears within her eyes, as she tightened the embrace. She looked at Arondight’s wounds, planting a kiss on each one, having a look of worry on her face.

“I’m fine. You needn’t worry, Kira,” Arondight told her. “Even if I had been fatally wounded, despite me hoping it never comes to that… I’d rather die in your arms than all alone.” Arondight smiled, giving her lover a quick kiss, then continuing. “Kira, my princess. When you were taken away from me, my heart became corrupted with sadness and guilt. The fact that I couldn’t protect you on that day… made me feel like a terrible friend and partner. But I moved past that regret, because of the love I had for you. I promised myself that no matter what it took, I would find you and feel your love again. Kira… you’re the only thing that matters in my life. As long as I have you, there is no other treasure I’d rather hold dear. My heart awaits the beginning of our life together.”

Kira couldn’t help but smile at those words. Arondight couldn’t help but fall in love with that smile back then, and this time was no exception. “Arondight, my sweet. I always knew you’d have the strength to find me, no matter how long it took. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you, and yet I never lost hope that you’d come back to me. Let us leave this tower and once we return, we shall be wed. Once that happens, Arondight, you and I shall have the freedom to live our lives to our own pleasure. My dashing knight… know that from the bottom of my heart, I love you to the moon and back.”

“I love you, too, Kira. We’ll be together until the end of time,” Arondight responded, hugging Kira as tightly as she could and engaging in a more passionate kiss than before. After their moment, they left the tower, eventually returning to where they lived, and where they’d spend the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3, so please only leave constructive criticism in the comments.
> 
> I have many other projects coming out hopefully soon, so stay tuned for that!


End file.
